Things change so quickly
by TheGreenArtichoke
Summary: What if Elphaba, Fiyero, and Galinda found out that their whole life was a musical? Would they try and change it? What if they found out about what's going to happen to them?
1. What's that noise?

"What is that noise?" Elphaba looked up from her book, a 1000-odd pager titled: All Animals are Equal; but some are More Equal than Others.

Galinda looked up from the sea of makeup she had surrounded herself with in an attempt to colour-code her dresser drawers. Theoretically it should be making things easier for her, but when the predominant colour one owns is pink…well, there is only so much than can fit into a drawer. "Someone's screaming hysterically…and no, it is not me…I don't think." She looked down at the two palettes of eye shadow she was comparing: Slightly Sparkly versus Sweetly Seductive.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Wow, one would think that one would know what sounds they make…unless you phonate without realising it for Oz sakes."

"Big words Elphie…you are using big words again. Use your little words, like we agreed."

Elphie smiled and was about to poke fun at her friend when another shriek was heard. This one sounded as if it came from the grass verge outside the dormitory window. Elphaba placed a marker in her book and uncurled herself to go and look. Before she had even finished stretching out the kinks in her spine Fiyero rushed in to the room, bolting the door behind him.

"Dearest…?" Galinda looked up from her tidying, and then eventually decided that categorising a million different shades of pink just wasn't going to work. She chucked the boxes and tubes haphazardly into her drawer and went over to Fiyero, who was still wide-eyed with shock. "What's the matter dearest? You look frightened. Come, sit sit here." She patted the end of her bed and he sat down with a sigh deep enough to disturb the dust bunnies.

Elphaba grimaced. She remembered all too well what had happened to her the last time Galinda had told her to 'sit sit' anywhere. As she walked over to the window she subconsciously raised her hand to her head in memory of the pink flower that had sat there once. She blushed, remembering how that was the day Fiyero and her had saved the lion cub…she didn't want to remember that day. It was a bit awkward to have feelings for your best, and only, friend's boyfriend.

As she was about to open the shutters to look out the window, Fiyero leapt off the bed with a loud cry of "Elphaba, don't!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back so fast that she stumbled slightly and fell into him. Her hand accidentally grazed certain parts of his anatomy she was trying very hard not to think about, and she jerked away from him with such force that she ended up on the floor.

Fiyero reached his hand down to help her up, but she sprung up before he could touch her. "What in Oz name Fiyero!" she hissed in embarrassment.

"It's not safe out there Elphaba. There are…strange people out there. They chased me…screaming things…I had to come here for safety! You can't go to the window…it's not safe!" Fiyero went back to sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"I am going to see who they are and what they want," Elphaba defiantly opened the window. At the appearance of her face, a huge shout went up from the crowd. Elphaba went slightly pale; there were…millions…of them. Suddenly the group broke into chant:

_"We, the fangirls, pledge allegiance to anything Wicked related:_

_We promise to remember Elphaba, whenever we see something green, _

_And we promise to remember Galinda when we're trying not to be mean._

_We promise to remember Fiyero, whenever we think the least, _

_And we promise to remember Nessarose, whenever we travel East."_

As they said each line the group of girls, with a few guys dotted in between, became louder and louder. It was getting harder to make out the words clearly, but Elphaba had always been good at listening.

_"We promise to remember the Wizard, when we think that lies are better, _

_And we promise to remember Madame Morrible, whenever there's a change in the weather._

_We promise to remember Boq, when we don't get our first choice, _

_And to remember Dr Dillamond, when they try to silence our voice._

_We promise to love Wicked, who cares what people say?_

_Wicked will be in our hearts and minds, every single day."_

Elphaba stepped back into the room and went to her desk. While her memory was still fresh, she wrote down the chant and passed it over to Galinda and Fiyero. "That's what they are chanting. What does it mean? Is it a spell, do you think?" Elphaba went over to her shelves and pulled out a few reference books.

"How…how do they know our names?" Galinda seemed frightened. "What if they are stalkers Elphie? I have never had a stalker before!" Fiyero put his arm around Galinda, but managed to catch Elphaba's eye. They shared a quick grin as they both thought of Boq, and then Elphaba went back to paging through her books.

"The screaming has changed," Elphaba looked up. "It's no longer excited screaming. That's the sound of someone, or many someones, in pain."

"How can you tell the difference?" Galinda was intrigued. "Screaming just sounds like screaming."

Fiyero, being the man, decided to be the man and bravely went to the window. "Elphaba's right. They are fighting each other." The two girls joined Fiyero at the window and the three watched the brawling for a while.

"That chant, it's not a spell as far as my books can tell me." Elphaba watched as a group of girls in pink started throwing rocks at a group dressed in green and black. "It actually sounds a lot like that stupid thing we have to say at the beginning of every Assembly. You know, the 'I swear by the Wizard that I will do no harm to human with the knowledge I will learn at Shiz' speech."

"Nice paraphrasing, very cleverly worded." Fiyero had always found that speech too long and boring to remember. Elphaba's version was so much easier to understand. "You are right though, it does." Fiyero smiled at Elphaba, who couldn't help but smile back at the compliment.

"Ooh…one of the green ones is bleeding!" Galinda interrupted.

"They seem to be in different groups. Each group has a different colour, and there are different words on their shirts." Fiyero, having been taught hunting skills, had the keenest eyes of the trio.

"Can you make out the words dearest?"

"The ones in plain green have Elphaba's name on them. The plain pink ones are your name. The blue ones are mine. Then there are silver ones that say Boq and red ones that say Nessarose. It all becomes pretty confusing after that."

"Confusing how?" Elphaba squinted at the crowd, trying to make out names in the fray.

"Well, then you get the two-tone shirts. Green-blue say Fiyeraba. Pink-green are labelled Gelphie and pink-silver are labelled Gloq. Um…there are a few others…blue-pink have the label Flinda and silver-red say Bessa. That's about it."

"Why are they fighting? And I wonder what those strange words mean. Some of them sound a lot like what our names would sound like if we made acronyms out of them." Elphaba pondered this for a while. "We need to talk to one of them. But first, to stop the fighting." She pulled out her notebook and paged through it until she reached the notes she had taken last sorcery class. The Sandman spell.

For a few moments after Elphaba had cast the sleeping spell, she wondered if it would actually work. Madame Morrible had only taught it to her and Galinda a few days before. Within a few minutes however, every single person had fallen to the ground. Silence occurred for the first time that entire morning, and lasted exactly five seconds until Fiyero opened his mouth.

"Are they still breathing?"

Elphaba glared at him. "Of course they are still breathing, stupid. It's a sleeping spell, not a death spell. We aren't in a bad Harry Potter movie!" She crossed her arms defensively across her chest. "Now go down and find one that looks intelligent. Bring her up here and I will wake her up. Then we can talk."

"Why me! Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so. And because you are the big, strong, manly male. Just go."

Fiyero tentatively tiptoed downstairs, almost tripping over the rainbow of people sleeping in the corridors. That was one powerful spell – it had affected everybody on campus! Glancing around as he exited the building, he noticed a tall redhead slumped over the railings. She was wearing mostly black and green, but she had a blue-green button pinned to her shirt. Fiyero awkwardly grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

When he got back upstairs, more than slightly winded, he bounced the girl onto Galinda's bed. It was softer and fluffier than Elphaba's so it didn't hurt the prone figure. Elphaba had her notebook open onto the revival spell. All Fiyero could make out were the words 'Dawn' and 'Rouse'. Making a mental note to tell Elphaba how bad her handwriting was, he waited while she cast the spell. The redhead woke up, looked about the room, noticed where she was and whom she was with, and promptly fainted.

"Well, that was useful," Elphaba sighed and sat down cross-legged on her bed. "Nothing I can do now. We have to wake for her head to wake itself up."

It wasn't more than five minutes before the girl began to stir, and a few minutes after than when she opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. When her gaze fell on Elphaba watching her from across the room, she gave a small squeal. When she looked around and spotted Galinda and Fiyero the squeal became louder.

Elphaba winced. "Can you talk, or do you only make dying animal noises?"

The girl was shocked into a moment of silence. "I…I can talk."

"Good. Explain what is happening here."

"I…um…what do you want to know?"

"Elphaba," Galinda chided, "You are scaring the poor thing. Here dear, have some water. Then, tell us about these people. Where do they come from? What do they want? What do the strange words on their clothing mean?"

"Maybe she could introduce herself first," Fiyero interjected.

"Oh, of course, sorry," the redhead gulped down some water and almost immediately regained some sort of normal colour. "My name is Sarah. I am a fangirl…we all are. Even the guys."

"What's a fangirl?" Elphaba absentmindedly twirled some hair around her fingers.

"We are fans, who are girls, who are obsessed with the hit Broadway musical Wicked…do you have internet? I could just plug in my laptop and Google it for you."

The trio of friends looked at each other, none of them wanting to admit that they didn't have the first clue what the redhead, Sarah, was talking about.

"Well, let's see if you have a wireless connection." Sarah pulled a strange, black machine out of her satchel and pressed a few buttons. The machine made a few strange beeps and hisses, and then suddenly a page appeared that sprouted the heading: Google. The trio crowded around the girl and her machine in awe.

"You see, you just type into this box here, and then you click, and then…tada." Sarah showed them Wikipedia articles about a musical called Wicked, and character biographies of each of them.

"So you are saying that we are just some characters in a musical?" Elphaba was shocked. She couldn't even sing!

"Not just a musical. There are at least two books, a movie based on your later lives, as well as a couple of million fanfictions."

"Fanfiction?"Galinda looked up from the laptop. She was very interested in seeing herself on this magic box.

"Yes. Stories written by fans of Wicked that are not part of the original script, hence the fiction part of the title. That's where the pairings come in – the names on the other shirts." Sarah looked around and then started to explain.

"The pairings are based on relationships that fans have picked up on between the main characters. You already know their names from our T-Shirts. Bessa is the relationship between Boq and Nessarose. Flinda is between you, Fiyero, and you, Galinda. Those are the straightforward ones, the ones that are easiest to understand because those relationships are written into the story as romantic relationships. You are currently about halfway through act one of the musical, this particular stage in your lives. After this, the relationships become more…complex. For example, stories that fall into the Gloq category are stories about the relationship between you, Galinda, and Boq."

"I don't know anyone called Boq…" Galinda mused.

"You do. You call him Biq. The Munchkin Nessa is dating?" Elphaba smiled. So fangirls had paired Boq and Galinda. What would Nessa say to that?

"Ooh…ew!" Galinda wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Um…yeah. Then you get the Fiyeraba category. Those are stories about the…relationship…between you, Fiyero, and you, Elphaba. Some of them can get quite…heated…"

Both Elphaba and Fiyero made simultaneous sounds of disgust. Unbeknown to either of them, they were both wondering if any of those stories would turn out to be true. Galinda pouted. Her best friend and her boyfriend…not right!

Elphaba made a motion for Sarah to continue, although based on the name combination she wasn't at all looking forward to what she thought Sarah would say next. "Gelphie, as the name implies, are stories about the relationship between you, Galinda, and you, Elphaba."

"Well we are best friends," Galinda declared.

"Some speak about friendship, true," Sarah wondered how to word this. "Most of them, however, tell stories about you two as friends…with benefits."

"Oh hell no!" Elphaba jumped out of her seat and her hands flew to her head. "Bad images! Bad images! I curse you! I curse you 'internet' and 'Google' and whoever invented 'Gelphie'. I…ah…gah!"

"I don't understand…" Galinda was still trying to figure out what Sarah had meant.

"Here, let me…" Sarah typed the phrase into Google and opened up the definition for Fiyero and Galinda to read. For a few minutes, there was complete silence, and then Fiyero's face cracked into a smile the same time as Galinda paled and gasped.

"They think that we…Elphie and I…that we…hell no! Not in a million years! That's disgusting! Oh, EW, EW, EW!" Galinda could only make small squeaking noises of disbelief.

"That is by far the most disgusting thing I have ever heard," Elphaba began to pace. "It is going to take me forever to get that image out of my head. And you…" she turned and pointed at Fiyero, who was still grinning like a loon; no matter which combination occurred he still came out best. "You better wipe it from yours too, because it's not going to happen. None of it will. No way, no how." _However, this Fiyeraba stuff doesn't sound like too bad an idea._ "If you don't get rid of those thoughts I swear I will…I will…I will steal Sarah's laptop and start writing stories about you and Boq!"

Fiyero stopped grinning and paled. "You wouldn't…that's…EW!"

Galinda started crying. "What are we going to doo-oo? All these people are draped all over campus, sleeping, in shirts that…that…"

"Insinuate…" Elphaba butted in.

"Yea, that." Galinda gulped. "Shirts that insinuate relationships between people who don't have those types of feelings for each other. What if someone sees them and asks them what all the words mean? What if the school learns about these 'Fiyeraba' stories?"

"I'm more concerned about the 'Gelphies'," Elphaba muttered. "I think I have a way to solve the problem though. Give me a sec." Impatiently she flipped through her book again until she came to one of the first spells Morrible had taught her: Parallel Dimension Time Travel.

Without warning, she muttered the spell under her breath and waved her long fingers over the book. With a poofing noise and a cloud of rainbow sparkles Sarah was gone. Elphaba ran to the window: the fangirls who had littered the ground were also gone.

"There, fixed. Now…none of this leaves this room…understand! If I hear anyone else mentioning 'Gelphie, Gloq, Flinda or any of the others I will hold you both personally responsible…and there is a spell I have been meaning to try on the next person who annoys me!" Elphaba's eyes flashed with enough ferocity and electric charge to light a small country for a month.

Galinda and Fiyero looked at each other and then at Elphaba. Slowly they both nodded. Nether really wanted to mention the incident again, and, with Elphaba's threat hanging over their heads, neither would.

Galinda went to go wash her face in the bathroom, and apply a fresh coat of paint. Fiyero stood up and stretched before heading back to his own room to go spend some time doing nothing.

Once they had both left, Elphaba reached over to Galinda's bed and picked up the laptop. Quickly and quietly, she stored it in her box of secret things. She was very interested in whipping it out once Galinda was asleep and doing more research into 'Fiyeraba'.

Maybe dreams do come true…after all, if my whole life is a stage and I am merely a player…why can't the playwright decide who ends up loving whom.


	2. do you care?

Elphaba saw the sunrise, she didn't care, she was sitting there in shock, reading all that the fangirls wrote.

_Fiyero, is a scarecrow? And I'm, a witch? _These thoughts clouded her mind, she sat there until she heard a slight moan, Galinda was waking up! She quickly closed the laptop and put it back where it was originally. Galinda got up quickly and ran to the laptop.

"Galinda, what are you doing for Oz sakes?" Elphaba said scaring Galinda.

"OH! Elphie! I didn't see you there, I am doing some research on the Fiyeraba stuff, I think it's ridiculous! But I want to know, what they are saying about it." Galinda said already on google. Elphaba knew she would be miserable to see what Elphaba had already seen, she had to come up with a plan.

"Galinda, what about our breakfast, you have to have breakfast to be the most popular girl in school." Elphaba was thinking _how am I going to make any sense out of this! _But Elphaba had a plan.

"How is that Elphie?" Galinda said with a confused look on her face.

"Well Galinda, if you go around wih your stomach growling, it would scare people off, now wouldn't it?" Elphaba said trying to keep her away from the laptop.

"I guess you're right Elphie, Wow I am finally rubbing off on you!" Galinda said closing the laptop and rushing out the door.

Elphaba continued reasearching Fiyeraba, she read thousands of fanfictions until she came across one that made her read it, over and over;

_"Your heart?_

_Fiyero, you're made of straw."_

_He smiled. "-But I do have a heart. I'll show you…" he reached into the side of his straw body and removed a small, red piece of patchwork. It had a stitch or two in the side, but it was most certainly in the shape of a simple heart. He handed it to Elphaba._

_"Felt or flesh, it belongs to you."_

Elphaba read it over and over, _does he really, love me?_ Elphaba thought she knew Galinda wouldn't be back for a while and she knew where Fiyero was, he usually stays underneath a willow tree outside of the campus, Elphaba looked out the window and there he was, sitting there, looking at the morning sky. Elphaba Carried the laptop through the courtyard, and right to Fiyero.

"Fiyero? C-can I talk to you?" Elphaba said as Fiyero saw the laptop.

"Sure Elphaba have a seat," He patted on the ground next to him. Elphaba sat down next to him.

" Fiyero, I read something on this so called, internet, and I found something, about us that, that we need to talk about." Elphaba tightened up when she laid her hand down accidentally, pulling it back quickly.

"Fiyero, what do you think of me? Elphaba said looking up at him.

"W-what do, you mean?" Fiyero said looking away.

" I mean, do you consider me, a good friend?"

" I d-don't know, I guess, if you do." Fiyero said, looking at her. Elphaba saw a spark in his eye, that she never saw before, she looked down ignoring it.

"I have to go back, I will be late for my sorcery class, but I want you to read this, and if it means, anything to you, Please tell me." Elphaba said standing up, she walked away leaving Fiyero with the laptop, wondering if this might be real.

Elphaba was counting the minutes, waiting for sorcery class to be over, usually she hated for the class to end, because it was her favourate besides her history class with Dr. Dillamond. When the bell rang she raced outside to see Fiyero underneath the willow tree again. She walked up to him, seeing he was thinking, she smiled and saat beside him, he didn't even notice her.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba said, Fiyero looked over at her suprisingly,

"Oh! Elphaba, I am sorry, I was thinking." Fiyero said, still holding the laptop.

Elphaba laughed " A first timer!" Her laughter died down when she saw that he was still on the Internet.

"What have you been thinking about?" Elphaba said, making Fiyero look up at her.

"This," Fiyero said pointing to the laptop. Elphaba already knew what he was thinking about, she just wanted to hear him say it. She could'nt take it anymore, she didn't know what was happening, when she saw him, she didn't see a Layed back Prince who didn't care about anything, she saw That he was, I caring, loving, amazing, person.

"Fiyero, please please please listen to me, All I ask from you is to listen to me." She said looking down as tears start to form.

"Elphaba? Elphaba are you ok? I'm here, I'll listen I promise, please don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry!" Fiyero said looking her in the eyes.

Elphaba looked up, " W-what did you say?" she said

Fiyero looked at her " I can't, stand to see you...cry." Fiyero said, trying to hide all of the emotions he was going through right now. Elphaba looked down, but fiyero pulled her face right back up. Elphaba shivered slightly, she looked at his deep blue diamond eyes. Before she knew she was kissing him when she realized what she was doing she pulled away.

"Oh my Oz I didn't, I'm so-" Fiyero interrupted her, "Don't" He said softly kissing her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, but she pulled away.

"Fiyero, What about Galinda?" Elphaba said trying to do the right thing.

But for some reason Fiyero laughed, " Me and Galinda broke up today, it's all over Shiz, you didn't hear about it?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba smiled " I don't think I did." Elphaba said. Fiyero pulled her close to him and kissed her passionatley, but Elphaba pulled away again.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked her.

"Galinda is still going to be mad at me." Elphaba said looking down. Fiyero pulled her face up to his,

"I don't care" He said kissing her again, but this time she let him wraping her arms around his neck again. Finally, they broke this kiss.

"I have to go, but meet me in my dorm at 8 sharp, Galinda is sleeping at a friend's tonight, she sleeps at a friends every Friday night, I love you." Elphaba smiled and kissed him again walking back to Shiz.


	3. I love him

Galinda already left and Elphaba was searching through her closet, trying to find something that didn't make her look like a stiff board.

"Come on! There has to be something here!" Elphaba looked through everything until she found a black mini dress that came about 3 inches above her thighs.

"well, this will have to do." She said putting it on. She raced to her bag looking for her hairbrush, no one except Galinda, had seen her hair down, she normally kept it up one way or another, but tonight, she was going to keep it down, she felt comfortable with Fiyero, she brushed her hair until it shined then she heard a knock, he was exactly on time, like he was waiting at the door for the clock to strike eight. She walked to the door and opened it, Fiyero looked up and down her, speechless.

"Are you going to come in?" Elphaba asked

Fiyero found reality once again " Oh! yes, of course!" Fiyero came in and sat on Elphaba's bed since there was no where Else to sit. Elphaba sat next to him.

"Fiyero, do you love me? I just need you to answer that one question, all I need to know, is, do you love me?" Elphaba said biting her lip.

Fiyero smiled " I do, I really do, Elphaba, you are the only one who could really see me, the real me, and I can see the real you, Elphaba you are amazing, and beautiful." Fiyero said leaning in to kiss her but Elphaba inturupted,

"Wait, What? What did you call me?" Elphaba said looking into his eyes.

He smiled and said "You are beautiful" Fiyero said smiling. _He called me, beautiful..._ Elphaba kissed him, she never thought someone would care for her, love her, or think she was beautiful. Fiyero stroked her black raven hair as she wraped her arms around his neck, Fiyero pulled her closer until both thier bodies were pressing against each other. Elphaba let out a small quiet moan and crawled into his lap kissing him. She loved him, that is all she could say to explain what was coming over her. She ran her fingers through his hair. They finally broke the kiss but there was still no space between them.

"I love you Yero, is it alright if I call you that?" Elphaba smiled

He nodded " I love you too, Fae" Fiyero kissed her again as she fell down against the bed.

Galinda was walking home whining the enitre time, she finally got to her dorm, she was relived, she took her keys out and unlocked the door, she walked in and sat her stuff on her bed until she saw Elphaba's bed, she gasped and just stood there shocked, until Elphaba woke up.

"Oh my Oz...Galinda, it's not-" But Galinda was already out the door.

"I have to go talk to her" she ran and put her clothes on and ran after her. Elphaba found her at the place where she usually comes to get away from everything, she sat down next to Galinda who was sobbing.

"Galinda?" Elphaba felt guilty, she had hurt her best friend.

"Just leave me alone, elphie." She said looking away.

"Galinda, I am so so so sorry, I know you just broke up with him but, Galinda, I...I love him, I feel like a huge jerk right now but, when I feel sad or lonley, I want him to be there, comforting me, I think he is the one, and I feel awful for finding it out because I hurt my best friend." Elphaba said.

Galinda looked at her in the eyes " You do love him, don't you?" she said, seeing a spark in her eyes that Galinda had seen many times before. Elphaba nodded and Galinda huged her best friend, they went back to shiz so they could talk to Fiyero.


	4. Happiness

Elphaba and Fiyero went out for 6 weeks, until Nessa, as usual, told her father about it, and as any natural father would do, he asked to meet him. This surprised Elphaba but she agreed. So Elphaba and Fiyero came on summer break.

Elphaba looked out the carriage, "Oh Yero! Thank you so much for coming!" She said hugging him.

"Anything for you, you name it, I'll do it." He said kissing her passionately. Elphaba found her way to his lap, kissing him back, she loved him, that's all she could say was that, she loved him. Elphaba kissed Fiyero back with Force; She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair and smiled. "

Mmm..." Elphaba reached for the top button of his blouse until she had noticed they had stopped, she looked out the window behind Fiyero, to see her father, Elphaba scooted back as soon as they made eye contact.

"What is it?" Fiyero said. Then he noticed that they had stopped too. "your father is right behind me, isn't he?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba nodded her head. Fiyero came out of the carriage, soon Elphaba followed.

"Hello father, this is my boyfriend, Fiyero Tiggular." She said, trying her best to avoid what just happened.

"FIYERO TIGGULAR? The prince of the Arjiki tribe in the Vinkus?" He said, astonished.

"Yes sir, pleased to meet you" Fiyero said shaking his hand.

"Well, please make yourself comfortable in our lovely home, please come inside." Frex said carrying thier bags.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it dear?" Elphaba said, teasing him.

"No, it wasn't, my little princess," Fiyero said. Elphaba hit him playfully on the arm. They both walked insde Elphaba's home, and of course the first to greet them would be shell. Shell was 12 years old, and he was protective over his older sister.

"Well, this is your boyfriend?" Shell asked looking up and down him.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Shell, go do something, hey ask father where you came from!" Elphaba said. Shell ran off to his father's office, once he was completely gone, Elphaba and Fiyero where laughing like crazy. Elphaba showed Fiyero her room then his. They both sat on the bed, in silence.

"Lets take a nap! I am tried!" He said laying down pulling Elphaba down with him.

"UGH! You aare more like the prince of the LAZY tribe!" she said giggling laying on his chest as they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


	5. Trouble brewing

Elphaba and Fiyero where both woken up by a voice, that sad to say belonged to her father.

"FABALA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Frex said pulling her off of the bed, Elphaba came to her senses then.

"Oh my Oz! Father, I'm sorry,I-I mean Nothing happened-" Elphaba said then murmerd something underneath her breath.

"What was that?" Frex said looking at her sharply.

"N-Nothing, at all" Elphaba said looking at fiyero and shaking her head a little.

"Elphaba Thropp-" Frex said but was inturupted by Fiyero.

"Tiggular." he said, finishing his statment.

"What?" Frex asked looking at Elphaba.

"uh, well, Yero proposed to me father" she said closing her eyes, then walking to Fiyero.

"Oh, and when were you going to tell me this?" Frex snapped.

Fiyero walked up to him "I was going to ask you permission sir, I respect Elphaba and your family, I love Elphaba, she is all I ever wanted." He said smiling back at Elphaba.

"Father please don't act like you care." She said rolling her eyes. She took Fiyero's hand and squeezed it softly.

"WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER! NOW! GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Frex said.

Elphaba quickly walked downstairs with Fiyero, "Yero, I told you he would loose his temper," She said, hugging him.

"Don't you worry Fae, He might loose his temper, but I will NOT loose you" He said kissing her cheek.

"I know, but he can get really…angry sometimes." She whispered, like he could hear what they were saying. they both went into the Dining room where everyone was waiting for them, everyone except Frex.

Elphaba sighed and sat down next to nanny. Nanny stared at her, then shook her head. Elphaba looked up at her and raised her eyebrows, "Is there something you would like to say?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from the words she let out.

"I just can't believe you Fabala. You are so much like your mother." Nanny said, shaking her head once more. Elphaba was not going to let this get to her, as usual, Elphaba let out a smart remark, "I have not done anything wrong, I just fell in love with someone! Oz, you people act like I've committed a murder or something!" She yelled standing up and leaving.


	6. Trouble Arrives

That night Frex did not sleep at all. _I cannot believe this! How could she leave her sister! If something hapens to Nessarose she will have full responsibility! _Frex sighed and finally went to sleep when he saw the sky light up ever so slightly.

"Fiyero Tiggular! I do NOT care what he says! I love you and I am going to marry you whether he likes it or not!" Elphaba yelled as she was packing her bags.

"Elphaba, do you really love me that much?" Fiyero said teasingly as he walked to Elphaba and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes! I certainly do you big idiot," Elphaba said giggling. Fiyero kissed her cheek.

"well, I must go pack!" Fiyero said running out the door. Elphaba rolled her eyes and finished her packing. She sat on the bed and waited for Fiyero. Then Frex came in. "Elphaba I need to talk to you right now" Frex said sitting in the chair across from her.

"I don't care what you say. I am marrying him. I love him." Elphaba said crossing her arms.

"NO YOU WILL NOT! I FORBID YOU! YOU ARE NOT MARRYING HIM!" Frex yelled as he stood up. "I AM MARRYING HIM!..." Elphaba smiled "He loves me. And it's driving you crazy, because you don't have control over me anymore.." Elphaba smiled. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going!" Elphaba said picking up her suitcase and walking to Fiyero's room. But, when she got there he wasn't there.

Elphaba searched frantically around the house but could not find him. She walked by Frex's office to see him smiling. She ran into the room.

"What did you do with him!" She yelled.

"I just…took care of a little problem" He said laughing. Elphaba ran to him and hit him as hard as she could (which wasn't very hard). Frex laughed and slapped her. She fell to the ground.

"Tell me where he is now!" Elphaba yelled getting back up. Frex pulled her toward the attic.

"HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU WHERE HE IS," Frex Yelled opening the attic door. Elphaba saw Fiyero as he opened the door. She ran to him kissing him deeply.

"Fiyero! I thought I would never see you again!" Elphaba said wrapped in his arms. Elphaba looked around the attic remembering all the times she spent in the attic. Elphaba looked at the floor seeing the blood on the floor from when her father had beating her so much, she would cough out blood. She shuddered, just thinking about those times. She held on to Fiyero as if he could make all those bad memories go away.

Fiyero held Elphaba close not really knowing the pain she went through as a child. All he knew is that she needed him as he needed her.

Elphaba remembered one time, when she came home around seven at night. Her father was more angry than usual.

_"Where in Oz name have you been!" He yelled pulling her in his office._

_"I was at work…they kept me late that's all…" she said. Frex slapped her and she fell to the floor. She stayed on the ground knowing she would be hurt worse if she got up. Frex kicked her in her stomach as hard as he could. She yelled which only made him kick her again. He then dragged her to the attic where she stayed for a week without food._

Elphaba started to cry into Fiyero's arm until she remembered the trap door. She stood up and moved the rug. Elphaba opened the trap door seeing the way to her room.

"Fiyero hurry, Over here!" Elphaba whispered as they climbed through the hole.


	7. Escaping from trouble

_Yes! That is right my lovelies! An update! Thank you so much for reading. When I wrote this I didn't completely understand Wicked until now. So, it should be better. So enjoy! I have to make this a little bit more rational. So…ENJOY AND FAVORITE! I love you all! 3 I am also a little bit more skilled at writing.  
><em>**"Fiyero! Hurry! Over here!" Elphaba said as they climbed through the hole.**

Once they climbed through all of the twists and turns, Elphaba opened the door. She looked around for any sign of her father, she then walked into her room, picking up her bag, and Fiyero's as well. She motioned him towards the window and threw their suitcases out of it. She jumped and landed on a hay bell that was directly underneath the small window.

Once Fiyero jumped, she picked up their suitcases and they started running until they saw her father running after them. She stopped and looked around for someone or something that could save them. She saw a carriage driver and called him to stop. She ran towards the carriage, Fiyero following close behind. 

She then jumped in the carriage as he father cried, "YOU WILL REGRET THIS, ELPHABA THROPP!" he yelled, falling to his knees. She sighed and told the carriage driver to move on. She looked at Fiyero and rested her head on his chest. If only their lives could be simple. That's all she really wants. A simple life…a normal life. She stopped wishing for it, though. Nothing was normal for a girl with green skin. But she did have one thing, and that was Fiyero, _her_ Fiyero. And no one, could ever change that.

_Don't worry…that's not the end. I have to think about my plot for a while. Thank you ALL! Now…click that little blue button down there and I'll give you a hug! ^-^_


	8. Something pure

Fiyero opened the door to the hotel room, pulling both their bags with him.  
>"Fiyero I told you that I can carry my bag," she protested, trying to think of a way to grab it out of his clutch.<br>"Fae, it's fine, I've got it," he groaned, setting them on the bed. He sighed and wiped his brow, "There…" he mumbled, laying on the bed. He saw Elphaba's expression, and didn't like it. He sat up and took her hand, pulling her to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "Hush, my love…Everything is going to be alright…Your Yero is here, remember?" he whispered in her ear, pressing his cheek against hers. 

She nodded, "Always? That's what I'm scared of, Fiyero… Always. I'm scared that something will happen to you…I'm scared that he'll find us…" she breathed, resting her head on his shoulder.  
>He kissed her softly, "I'll never let that happen…''<p>

"You can't stop him, Fiyero. When he wants something, he'll stop at nothing to get it. He'll do anything…it's not the matter of me. It's the point he's trying to make. He's trying to make me remember that he…he has control over me. We just…we have to keep running. All we can do is run. We have to be careful, my love. He will hurt a lot of people just to get me back…"

He pulled her closer as she said this. He couldn't imagine life without her. He kissed her neck softly as the sun fell and darkness took its place. How he loved this woman in his arms. He would do anything for her, and she knew it. That was another thing Elphaba was afraid of. That he would do something he would regret. She shook her head and let all of those memories fade away.

She kissed him, "Fiyero…?" she swallowed, "Make love to me…I need you…I need to feel…I want you and only you. Please…I'm so scared…I need you my love…" She spoke in a soft tone, moving as close as she could to him form.

Fiyero nodded and kissed her tenderly. All they knew was that they loved each other, and that they could be apart at any moment. He started to move over her as their passion grew into something much more. Something beautiful…something pure, something that could not be described with mere words. So they showed their love for each other. They held each other and tortured each other with sweet, addicting kisses. They simple loved each other. And the world soon melted away.

**A/N: Thank you ALL for reading! This is NOT the end. So don't worry my lovelies. There is still more to come! =) Could you be a doll and click that blue button down there? **


	9. On the run once more

Frexspar Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland, was sitting in his bedchamber. What was he doing, you may ask? He was researching…researching spells. He looked through books and books that Elphaba had and more. He was trying to find a way to find her….

XOXO

Fiyero opened his eyes, not expecting to have a beautiful green goddess next to him...No wait, on him? When he realized this, he awoke fully. He looked at her, so peaceful in sleep. He kissed her forehead softly. She woke then, her eyes opening. Her eyes widened when she saw him beneath him.

The thoughts of last night came rushing back. Also the thoughts of her father. Is he looking for them? Is he close? Elphaba sat up and kissed him softly, "We have to get moving…we'll get to Shiz soon…he can't hurt us there…" she whispered, pulling her dress on. She went to the small restroom in the hotel room, taking a bottle of oil with her to wash up the best she could.

When she came out Fiyero was already dressed. She smiled and kissed him, "Come…we should get to Shiz by nightfall if we leave now…" she mumbled against his lips. Fiyero nodded, and she picked up her bags, despite his arguments.

Fiyero stopped a nearby carriage, setting his bags in the back, along with hers. Fiyero let her in first, "Oh what a gentleman…" Elphaba teased with a smirk on her face. Fiyero just smiled and sat next to her.

"To Shiz University, please sir." Fiyero told the driver. 


End file.
